


A Day Without Wings

by vampiremama



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremama/pseuds/vampiremama
Summary: Tempest has her life planned out for her. She is engaged to a handsome prince and is destined to rule the fairies but the life isn't of her choosing. A nudge from her best friend gives her one last chance to experience a life where everything isn't already set out.Written as part of the Story Exchange for Everleigh Allen.





	A Day Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Everleigh Allen  
> Written By: Cyd Kelly  
> Summary/Prompt used: Something mythical/ magical and fun
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta, AcrosstheSkyinStars for always making my work sparkle.

Written for: Everleigh Allen  
Written By: Cyd Kelly  
Summary/Prompt used: Something mythical/ magical and fun

If you’d like to read more stories from the exchange, check out the hashtag #sexstoryexchange  
A huge thank you to my beta, AcrosstheSkyinStars for always making my work sparkle. 

Tempest flitted back into her hut, her wings folding in behind her as she entered. The tiny home rested on the top of a branch of a Japanese maple tree, tucked amongst the colourful purple and pink leaves. The room was perfect; a half of a walnut shell was stuffed with soft moss, a leafy blanket neatly draped over for her to sleep on, and a small table and chairs made from sticks. Her wall held the one thing that differentiated her home from other fairies homes, a mirror. She adored her home, and this was the second last time she would be sleeping in the place she loved.  
The sun was coming up, which meant it was the time the fairy kingdom began to slumber. And while Tempest was tired, she couldn’t help but wonder what her life was going to be like in two days, when she married Draevan. She peered into the mirror, her bright blue eyes staring back at her; her long, curly dark hair had been braided along the sides and pinned together at the back of her head, leaving her pointy ears exposed. The other fairies had complemented her all night on how pretty she looked, but being a princess, it wasn’t uncommon, what it was - however - hard to trust.  
Draevan, the Prince, was going to be her groom. A union that had been arranged when they were both tiny babes. The two kingdoms had always offered their children for marriage, it is what kept the whole woods running harmoniously. Tempest had never really thought much of it, really. She had been raised with Draevan. She had seen him as a small boy with chubby cheeks and messy blonde hair, and she had seen him in his adolescent years, when his ears had come in.  
“What are you doing?” she’d asked him, as she came up behind him, his hands smoothing his hair down over his ears.  
Startled, he jumped and spun around to see her there, his hair moving away from his head, revealing the beginnings of points.  
“No way!” she remembered saying and she reached out and brushed the hair back to see. He had shivered and Tempest hadn’t understood, until three months later when her own ears had grown.  
They had even exchanged their first kiss together, hidden behind a rose bush at one of the Royal Court’s meetings. They were supposed to have been seated and learning about how their governing system worked, but it was much too boring for a pair at sixteen years.  
Tempest knew that Draevan would make a fine king and husband. The Prince was handsome, white blonde hair that cut a shaggy line down to his collarbones and then back up short at the nape of his neck, and thin but masculine face and mismatched eyes, one green while the other blue. But the most important thing was that he was kind and they enjoyed each other’s company, and yet, she felt restless. The wedding preparations had come like a storm, taking the wind out of her and tossing her around. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to marry Draevan, it’s that she felt something was missing. Perhaps a choice? But that was silly, Fairies didn’t choose who they marry. You marry who is chosen for you and then you choose for your child. It is the wise thing. Those who have knowledge of such things provide for the next generation.  
Tempest laid her hands one over another on her chest and then raised them up, in respect. She wished her parents were here to help guide her, perhaps that is what was missing from the wedding. A horrible tragedy had befallen the King and Queen the previous year, they had been trampled by a herd of deer. It was very uncommon, for the animals of the woods and the fairies lived cohesively, giving and taking as needed. The fairies helped the plants to grow, and even cared for animals that had been hurt. There was something different about that day. The King and Queen had been in the meadow, enjoying a picnic on a sunflower when a horrible noise tore through the forest. Every fairy had heard it ringing through the trees. Those who rushed to it were not in time, and they watched in horror as the frightened animals ran, trampling her startled parents.  
“Princess?” A knock on the door startled her and she lowered her hands. “You there?” the voice whisper-shouted.  
Tempest would know that voice anywhere, her best friend and cousin, Ambrosia.  
“Enter,” Tempest called out, a smile on her face.  
Ambrosia came in and wrapped her dainty arms around Tempest and hugged her. “You looked so regal tonight. I can’t believe in two days you’re going to be Queen!”  
Ambrosia’s hair was pink, tinted that way from working in the flowers every day. Her job was to add the tint to the red, pink and purple petals. An artist would come and paint the shading when she was done. She had her hair cut short, never having got the hang of flying with long hair, it always tangled in her wings. She was shorter than Tempest, but you could see the relation in their faces, both having the same bright eyes.  
Ambrosia noticed the fall of joy off the Princess’ face. “Tell me you are not getting cold wings? Draevan is so dreamy, you are the luckiest fairy in the kingdom.”  
Tempest smiled. “He is a good match, I am very fortunate. But let us not speak of him tonight. Tonight we should do something spectacular. Something fun and forbidden, something that I will not be able to do once I accept the crown.” She didn’t realize how much she needed this very thing until the words were out of her mouth.  
Ambrosia lit up. Many times her friend had led her astray growing up. Sneaking off and getting into trouble was Ambrosia’s favourite pastime.  
“Yes! I was hoping you’d say that. I know just the thing,” she replied.  
“Well, out with it!” Tempest laughed.  
“Let’s go see Willow.”  
The smile faded from Tempest’s face and she grabbed Ambrosia’s arm. “Are you insane? She’s…”  
“Magical,” Ambrosia finished, not acknowledging the fear on her cousin’s face.  
“She turned Magi Elm into a frog!”  
“Exactly! And she will have something that will make this night unforgettable.”  
“I don’t want to be a frog,” Tempest countered.  
“It’s not like she was a frog forever. Her potions only last a day. Come on, Tempy, it will be fun.”  
“What if it doesn’t wear off before the wedding?”  
Ambrosia squealed, knowing this was all she needed as confirmation that she’d won.  
“Come on, this is going to be so fun!” Ambrosia grabbed her hand and was airborne before they even made it out the door of the small hut. The sun was rising and Tempest felt it like a spotlight on her, illuminating the wrongs she was about to commit. It was thrilling.  
“Faster,” she called out, speeding ahead of Ambrosia and off toward the eastern part of the wood.  
The woods became brighter and then darker again as they head into a thick canopy. The trees looked older here, some dry and cracking. Several toppled over each other in a natural teepee. Tempest began to wish she’d changed out of her party dress. The array of petals wrapped around her waist and legs in a bell shape made her feel very over dressed for this part of the forest.  
“This way,” Ambrosia whispered, her wings flitting fast as she swooped down and into a thick brush. Tempest followed, the edges of the branches catching her dress and startling her. She twisted out of its grasp, creating several tears in her dress. With her legs more free, she kicked at the branch, releasing the last of the prickly hold before flying off to catch her friend.  
It was curious how the sun could be rising and yet the forest became darker as they flew into it further and further. Finally, Ambrosia slowed, coming down to land in front of a small hut. The twigs were stitched together with long blades of grass, long dead and now brown and brittle. The roof, also dried and coarse, looked like it barely fit over the frame of the house. The place looked abandoned, surely no fairy lived here.  
“Are you sure this is the right place?” Tempest asked, her eyes darting around, feeling uneasy.  
“This is it,” Ambrosia confirmed, and before Tempest could change her mind, she knocked.  
It felt like an eternity waiting outside the door, each noise crawling up Tempest’s spine and making her wings shiver. When the door did open, behind it was exactly what she had expected. An old woman peered around the door, only her eyes and forehead visible.  
“Yes?” Her voice croaked, Tempest thought, not unlike a frog.  
“Miss Willow?” Ambrosia said, her eyes still lit up with excitement. “We’re here for a potion.”  
The woman’s eyes studied Ambrosia and then looked over to Tempest before she replied, “I’m out of potions,” and promptly closed the door.  
“Well, I guess that’s that,” Tempest said, and she turned to go but was stopped when Ambrosia grabbed her hand.  
“Wait, that can’t be it. That’s not an adventure.”  
Tempest wanted to argue, just coming to this area of the woods felt like more of an adventure than she’d had in years. She looked down at her ripped dress and she never felt more like a Princess, and this Princess wanted to go home.  
“This was a bad idea. We should go back.”  
“Tempy, no!” Ambrosia whined. “Just one more try.”  
“She said she didn’t have any.”  
Ambrosia huffed and turned, knocking on the door again. Tempest’s eyes widened.  
The door opened immediately, as if the woman was waiting behind it listening.  
“Please, Miss Willow,” Ambrosia started, “the future Queen needs you.”  
“Ambrosia!” Tempest replied, aghast.  
Willow looked from one to the other again, and then opened the door fully. “Careful what you wish for, child,” she warned, but left the door open as she moved farther into the home. Ambrosia followed her, tugging on Tempest to come.  
It was amazing what an aura could do. Even though Willow was old, her wings drooped behind her as she walked, her back hunched over, she still terrified Tempest. There was power in her body, even though it seemed it could not be contained inside of her. She walked with a stick, a hazelnut whittled down to a rounded top for her to hold. Her grey hair hung in messy waves around her shoulders, and some straight up off the top of her head.  
“What is it you seek, child?” Willow asked, her eyes on Tempest.  
“Ahh,” Tempest’s eyes darted around the room. Each piece of rotting furniture making her more and more uncomfortable.  
“She needs an experience of a lifetime,” Ambrosia answered for her, her excitement never waning.  
“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Tempest replied, turning to go.  
“Do you not want to see what you are missing?” Willow whispered but her voice rang loud in Tempest’s ears.  
“What am I missing?”  
She noticed that the old fairy had bright hazel eyes, almost yellow as they looked at her. “Princess, some things can only be experienced. But with knowledge comes consequences.”  
Willow broke the eye contact first, turning and rummaging through a basket of herbs. She picked a bowl up off the table and began to add to her mix, mumbling something under her breath.  
Tempest looked to Ambrosia. “Consequences…I don’t think this is a good idea,” she whispered, frightened again.  
“What about the consequences of not trying? What kind of Queen will you be if you don’t learn to take risks? Come on Tempy, you deserve this.”  
“The choice is yours, child,” Willow interrupted, lifting her bowl up and swirling the contents. It was liquid now and Tempest didn’t know if she’d added water to it, or if her magic had changed the form. “What will it be? It’s getting late.”  
Tempest looked at her friend, who nodded once, and then back to Willow. Reaching out, she accepted the offered bowl. “What will it do?”  
Willow smiled, and the look was more a wince. “The drink gives what it needs to. Each lesson a responsibility.”  
“Well that’s cryptic,” Tempest murmured under her breath. “Is there enough for both of us?”  
“Child, this is for you,” Willow stated. “The other is not ready.”  
Tempest frowned. “I can’t do this alone. It’s okay, Ambrosia, let’s just go.”  
Ambrosia tried to hide her disappointment. “No, you drink it. It should be your day, anyway.”  
Tempest wasn’t sure but she lifted up the potion, only to be stopped by Willow. Her bony fingers holding down the bowl.  
“Not here, Princess,” she croaked, “you must go far out of the wood.”  
Tempest nodded, unsure. “What do I pay you for this?” she asked, unsure of what the cost of such a potion would be.  
Willow’s eyes brightened. “No charge, Princess. Consider it a wedding gift.” She took the bowl from Tempest and poured it into a small vial on a string.  
Tempest tilted her head as the woman put it around her neck. “Thank you, Miss Willow. You are too kind.”  
Suddenly a bony grip clasped around Tempest’s wrist, her grasp tighter than her small hand should have been able. “Remember, the potion is different for everyone, but one thing remains the same. You have twenty-four hours. Use them wisely.”  
Tempest nodded, her hand snatching back to her side as soon as Willow released her. She turned uneasily and followed her friend out the door.  
Ambrosia giggled after they were clear of the house. “That was intense,” she said, dancing around Tempest in the sky, her wings fluttering fast. “I thought she was going to turn us into toads, and then I thought she wasn’t going to give us anything. I’m not sure what was more scary.”  
Tempest laughed. “I am not sure I should drink this, what if it does turn me into a toad.”  
“Stop thinking that? What if that was what she meant by different for everyone, it could be the last thing you think of.”  
“Do you think?”  
“Makes as much sense as anything. You should think of a deer, think how fast you could run, you might even get close enough to see a human!” Ambrosia exclaimed.  
“Humans shoot deer,” Tempest said in a disgusted tone, but she also did not want to be something that was involved in her parents death. There were few things that fairies were not permitted to do, interacting with humans was number one on that list. Not that Tempest had any desire to see a human. The stories had frightened her since she was a small sprite. Humans were evil; they hunted and killed, cut down trees and destroyed everything in their path.  
“Okay, a bird then, a small one, a kind they don’t eat,” Ambrosia suggested.  
“What about a fish?” Tempest asked, considering.  
“How are you going to see a human as a fish?” she responded, confused.  
“I don’t want to see a human.”  
Tempest made a quick turn around a tree, leaving Ambrosia far enough away that the conversation wouldn’t be able to continue. Then she dove low to the ground, staying in the tops of the grass as she crossed the large meadow. While there wasn’t much that hunted the fairies, she was still always cautious in open fields.  
She landed on the far side of the meadow, on a fallen tree trunk. Searching around, she decided that this was the perfect spot, secluded and far enough away.  
“What do you mean you don’t want to see a human?” Ambrosia said, panting as she landed next to Tempest. “I can’t think of anything more thrilling.”  
Tempest ignored her. If there was one part of this whole adventure she was sure of, it was that she didn’t want to see a human.  
“You should probably get back,” Tempest said. “You don’t need to get into trouble sneaking back home tonight.”  
“Not until I see what you turn into. What if something goes wrong? I’ll have to tell everyone what to look for.”  
Tempest looked horrified at her friend until she realized that she was grinning ear to ear. Tempest slugged her in the arm.  
“Ow!”  
“Serves you right.”  
“I’m sticking around to make sure you don’t chicken out. You’ll thank me later.”  
“I doubt that.”  
Tempest lifted the vial from her neck and popped the cork. She looked at her friend who nodded, leaning in with her excitement. Closing her eyes, she tossed back the liquid.  
The taste was bitter and sour and sharp. At first her tongue tingled, and then her throat, down her chest before spreading out to her arms and legs. She screamed as she felt a wave of magic burst out through her body that she felt like she had exploded.  
Opening her eyes she looked around in wonder. Things looked different, smaller. She blinked a few times and then the world came back into focus. Her friend was hovering in the air in front of her face, her eyes wide as saucers. It looked like she was talking, but Tempest couldn’t hear her, and she was so small. She raised her arm up and she was surprised that it was still an arm. She’d expected a leg and a hoof or something. Her hand was nearly fully underneath Ambrosia when all of a sudden, her friends eyes went wide and she flew off hastily into the woods.  
“What is going on?” Tempest asked herself. She looked down, her legs were still there, her stomach, her breasts. “Oh great, so I’m just a big naked fairy? A real magi would have given me a potion to make my clothes grow.” She looked around but couldn’t see any leaves large enough to cover her. Her legs were shaky as she stood, she felt heavier, but that seemed normal given her new size.  
“Ambrosia,” she called out as she headed the way her friend flew. She wasn’t sure what had scared her off, but she wanted to check and make sure she was okay. The branches on the forest floor dug into her feet as she walked, but try as she might, her new wings could not get her off the ground.  
This was feeling less like and adventure and more like a disaster. Before she knew it, the sun was high in the sky, signaling midday. She must have been walking for over an hour and still no sign of her friend.  
Tempest started worrying, this could very well be her worst idea yet. She was cold and naked…and huge. Her body, while still in the same proportions, felt different. It didn’t move with the lightness that it normally did and that caused her to stumble a few times.  
The walking seemed to last forever, and she fretted about finding her way home later. She wasn’t sure why the potion had given her a grander scale but all thoughts as to why vanished when something caught her eye. A wooden hut, built from many trees, she had never seen one so elaborate, there must have been several rooms inside. Not even the Royal Hut had more than two rooms. The logs had been stacked horizontally up to the roof, which was unlike anything she’d ever seen. Small wooden squares, all perfectly shaped, stacked over each other making the roof. She wondered how such perfect pieces had been cut.  
She stayed hidden behind the tree, a small opening out of the forest was her way to it, but she didn’t know if she should get close. She had no idea who or what would live there. But then she saw the red checked blanket lain over a pile of wood. She shivered and looked around once more before sprinting out to retrieve the blanket. She grabbed it and swung it over her shoulders, and it thudded back down against her back. Tempest made a panicked sound and she reached around, sliding her hands wherever they could reach over her back.  
“Where are they?”  
The moment hit her like a ton of rocks.  
She hadn’t been changed into a giant fairy.  
She was a human.  
And this wasn’t a hut, this was a human’s house.  
She reached up first to touch her ears, surprised to find them still pointy. Panicked, Tempest let out a startled screech and she spun around quickly. Her legs tangled in the blanket and she landed hard on her side. She struggled to stand back up, freezing only when she heard a loud click.  
“Now what’s going on out here?” a strong, deep voice asked.  
Tempest, wide eyed, turned her head toward the voice. A tall human male stood there, a large shiny stick pointing at her face. She knew what it was, she’d heard the stories. It was a gun, and this was her last moments alive. Why did she let Ambrosia talk her into it?  
Upon seeing the scared woman in the blanket, the man lowered his gun. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were those thieves. They’ve been stealing my wood and my jerky off the line. Here, let me help you, Miss.” He offered her his hand. “What’s brought you out so far into the woods?”  
Tempest looked at his hand, still frozen in fear.  
“Come on then, I won’t bite,” he said and offered her a smile. At least, it looked like a smile, but Tempest couldn’t be sure behind the hair on his face. She’d never seen such a thing, the hair looked like silk, smooth on his face, matching the locks that fell down just over his eyes. He was tanned and a little bit dirty, but she couldn’t help but think he looked beautiful.  
This is what I wanted. Well, not exactly what I wanted, but an adventure, she said to herself before accepting his hand. She held the blanket with the other hand as she stood.  
The man looked her over, making her feel nervous in a way she’d never felt. When her hand freed from his, she played with a stray curl fallen over her shoulder.  
“I’m not sure what to ask first,” he said with a slight laugh. “I feel like I should ask your name, but I think I’m even more curious as to why you are naked outside my cabin.”  
“Ah…” Tempest looked down and adjusted the blanket higher over her chest.  
“Never mind,” he said, not unkindly. “Let’s just get you inside and dressed. I’m Finnian.”  
“My name is Tempest,” she replied softly.  
Finnian smiled. “Like the storm?”  
“Strong and sure,” she replied, the same answer her parents had always given her as to why they chose the name.  
The house was even more spectacular on the inside. Entirely made out of wood on the outside, but the things inside, were made of all sorts of things Tempest had never seen. Shiny smooth rocks, silver and strong, and fabrics dyed colours she had not experienced.  
“It’s beautiful,” Tempest said, running her fingers along the cool stone.  
“It opens, too,” Finnian replied with mirth, coming over and pulling on the handle. Inside was cold, and stuffed full of fruit and berries, and several other things Tempest couldn’t figure out.  
“This is amazing!”  
“How do you keep your food cold?” he asked, tilting his head.  
“We have to dig holes, get down deep where the earth is cool.” She looked at him, and his expression made her wonder if she said something wrong, and then she remembered, she was supposed to be a human. The things in the room shouldn’t be of wonderment to her. She smiled. “I had you tricked.”  
Finnian looked at her and then laughed. “Yes you did. Tempest, if that is your real name…”  
“It is,” she replied.  
“Then Tempest, let’s get you something to wear.”  
Finnian’s clothes were far too big on her body. She wondered how humans wore so much. She was grateful she figured out how to fasten the shirt, as she knew that was something she should know as a human. She looked at the grey pants he set on the bed for her and she knew that there was no way her waist would be able to hold them. She looked around the room he’d left her in to change and saw a black rope with a shiny clip. She tied it around her waist, cinching the shirt, and then looked down at herself. The shirt grazed the middle of her thighs.  
She felt very clever with herself until she stepped back into the next room and Finnian’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
“Oh,” she stammered. “The bottoms didn’t fit, I hope this is okay.”  
Finnian’s gaze never left her legs as he answered. “No, it’s fine.” And then he mumbled something under his breath that Tempest didn’t catch.  
She sat down on the large chair, laughing when it was soft, like a bed. She bounced a couple of times, delight in her eyes.  
“You’re not from around here, are you?”  
Tempest sobered and looked up at him. She’d been so focused on the things around her, she forgot what true danger she could have found herself in the middle of.  
“Yes I am,” she replied sharply.  
“Then why do you act like you’ve never sat on a couch before?”  
“What’s this?” Tempest said, changing the subject and standing. She put her hands up to touch but then changed her mind, looking at the images on the wall. The people in them looked so real and a quick fear ran through her that he had flattened fairies on his wall before she realized the image was of him and a woman.  
Finnian came to stand beside her. “That’s my sister,” he explained. “She passed away last year.”  
“Oh,” Tempest said sadly and before she thought, she crossed her hands over her chest and raised them to the sky in respect. “I am truly sorry for your loss.”  
Finnian watched her with curious eyes. “You know loss,” he said simply.  
“Yes, my parents.”  
“What happened?”  
“They were trampled by deer,” she sniffled, trying to keep her tears at bay, and she repeated her respects again, lifting her hands.  
“Both of them? I’m so sorry, Tempest. What is that you’re doing?”  
Tempest had hardly realized what she was doing, the gesture of love and respect for the dead was a part of her as it was for any fairy that had experienced loss.  
“It is a sign of respect. You cross your hands over your chest like this,” she demonstrated, “to show that you keep the love for them in your heart, and then you lift your hands to the sky to let their spirit fly free.” She looked down. “Perhaps to you it is silly, the custom is part of my family.”  
“No, I think it’s beautiful,” Finnian answered, and Tempest dared to look up at him and found him smiling again as he repeated the action that she had shown him. She studied him as he did this, his hark hair hung down by his eyes in the front, a rich brown that reminded her of the tree she called home. His eyes were a deep brown as well, they had crinkled at the sides when he smiled but now, his face relaxed and serious. He was beautiful.  
“Show me more things about your home,” Tempest said, breaking the somber mood.  
“There’s not much to it,” he said, the smile returning. “This,” he made a sweeping gesture, “is the living room.”  
“Are not all your rooms for living?” Tempest asked earnestly.  
Finnian laughed, strong from deep in his belly. “Well I guess you’re right about that. Over there,” he pointed to a door, “is the bedroom, and that door over there, is the bathroom. You’ve already seen the kitchen.”  
Tempest looked around in wonder, so many rooms. She did not know what the bathroom was, but the kitchen appeared to be a place to store food, and the bedroom, where she had changed, must be where he slept.  
“You’re really not from around here, are you?” he asked her, his eyes studying her, but still kind.  
Tempest shook her head. “I’m sorry, it’s been a disorienting day.”  
“Oh, right, jeez,” he said, jumping to attention. “How long were you out there wandering? Did you want a drink? Please, sit.”  
Tempest sat down, feeling the relaxing of her muscles. She never realized how much of her weight her wings offset until her legs had to do all the work. She felt very tired and energized all at the same time. Humans didn’t seem all that scary after all, she found herself thinking as she watch Finnian pour water into a cup. He was handsome in a way she’d never seen.  
The men fair folk where more slight, muscular but lean. Finnian was not lean at all, his shoulders were so broad, Tempest wondered if he had to turn sideways to get through the door. His legs were covered, but his pants clung around the muscles, showing her the form beneath. She felt her cheeks heat.  
“Here you go,” Finnian said, handing her the glass of water and sitting down next to her on the couch.  
“Thank you,” Tempest said taking the glass, marveling at how smooth it was, like marble, before drinking it down.  
“Now how did you end up out here?” Finnian asked and Tempest shifted. She didn’t know what to tell him and not having a story ready was making her afraid. “Hey, it’s okay. Did you run away?”  
Ready to deny, Tempest looked up at him and her words caught in her throat. The excuse seemed as good as any. “I did,” she found herself saying.  
“Why would you run away?” he asked and she found herself leaning in, his eyes mesmerizing. Finnian began to lean in, too.  
“Don’t you like where you are from?” He smiled and placed a hand on the couch between them.  
“I do,” she replied, their faces nearly touching.  
“I’m supposed to be getting married in two days.”  
“Oh,” Finnian said and he sat back in a hurry. “I didn’t know.”  
“How would you have known?” she asked him, quizzically.  
“I wouldn’t have,” he glanced down at her hand. “Don’t guys where you are from give a girl and engagement ring?”  
Tempest giggled. “No silly, the betrothal tapestry is created at birth and hung in the palace.”  
“Palace?” Finnian asked, his eyes wide. “Betrothal?”  
Tempest’s face fell again but then she looked at him. “You won’t hurt me, will you?”  
“No,” he answered briskly, as if offended by the question.  
“I feel like I can trust you,” she continued.  
“You can. Was he mean to you? Did he hurt you?”  
“Who? Draevan. No he would never hurt me, he is my friend.”  
“Then what are you doing here? I feel like there’s a lot I’m missing.”  
“I’m not sure where to begin but this is my one chance to try something new. I’m hoping you can help.”  
Finnian felt confused and yet there was something utterly compelling about the woman before him. He nodded and Tempest moved closer.  
She had never felt so brazen in her life, but something had struck her while they sat there and talked. In two days she would be Queen and for the rest of her life she would kiss Draevan. That prospect hadn’t seemed so scary the night before, but sitting across from the rugged stranger had made her heart race in a way she was not accustomed. The whole reason for drinking the potion was to have an adventure, and what would be more adventurous than kissing a human?! Leaning in she felt the phantom fluttering of her wings and she pressed her lips to Finnian’s.  
His beard tickled at first but when his arms wrapped around her, she felt the tickle in her stomach instead. Her hand came to rest on his cheek and she sighed.  
When Finnian pulled back, his eyes were in a bit of a daze. Never had he been kissed like that before. Her lips tasted magical and he wondered how they could be so sweet after walking around the woods all day.  
“I don’t make a habit of kissing engaged woman, I’ll have you know,” he said with small smile.  
“I was too bold?” she asked.  
“No,” Finnian chuckled, a hand coming up to run through his hair, causing it to flop right back to where it had started. “Why don’t you tell me more about what you’re running away from?”  
“I needed to discover something,” Tempest said, trying to find the words.  
“My lips?” Finnian laughed.  
Tempest blushed. “I have had things expected of me my whole life. I have been told what to do, who to be friends with and who to marry. I think I wanted a day where no one told me anything, a day for me. Although, I did not expect this day to turn out quite like this. ”  
“That makes perfect sense, but won’t your fiancé be upset that your day includes kissing a handsome stranger?” His smile was full of mischief but there was a real question in his tone.  
“I don’t know. I’ve never thought about what he feels about marrying me. He hasn’t had a choice either,” she mused.  
“Believe me, Tempest. He’s happy. He’s clearly won the jackpot.”  
“Jackpot?” Her brows furrowed.  
“Yeah, I mean you are beautiful, but beyond that I can already see you’re kind and feisty and that is a good combination in a woman.”  
“You think so?”  
“Tempest?” Finnian asked before he turned serious again. “What is it you’re hoping to get out of this day?”  
The question was a big one and she wished she had put more thought into it before she drank the potion, but she hadn’t known what she would become. She was a human and there were things going on in her body that she felt like she needed to explore.  
“I want everything.”  
Finnian cleared his throat. “Everything is a tall order, but let’s start with something small.”  
He took her hand and Tempest followed him easily, she was starting to get used to the feel of her new legs, the way the muscles in them held her weight. They felt strong and powerful, she liked the way the moved. She was surprised when he led her out of the cabin but she didn’t question him.  
“I would like to make you lunch, but first, we need to get some wood for the stove. Have you ever chopped wood before?”  
Tempest smiled and shook her head. “No,” she said simply, not sure what he meant.  
He pulled a large log out from the house and then picked up his axe, swinging it gracefully, he split the wood into two. “Just like that. Do you want to try?”  
Tempest stood in shock. That tree could have easily been her home, but it wasn’t and she could hardly fault him for doing what he needed to survive. It wasn’t as if she didn’t make her home from twigs and branches. She nodded and stepped forward as he held out the axe for her.  
It was much heavier than she’d expected but he stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her, helping her support it.  
“Here, hold it like this,” he said and he adjusted her grip on the handle. “Now spread your feet apart…just a little bit more.”  
He took a step back from her and then grabbed another log, setting it up in front of her. Tempest raised the axe as he did moments earlier and swung it down toward the log with all her might. It split down the centre and flew apart. Tempest let out a shriek of joy and looked up at Finnian.  
He wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d brought her out to chop wood. Truthfully, he needed to clear his head. Tempest was beautiful but there was something about her that made him feel like she wasn’t quite telling him the whole truth. She was so innocent and he didn’t want to take advantage of that.  
“That was perfect,” he said with a smile, her look of pride was infectious. He hadn’t expected her to be able to split the wood on the first swing, but he couldn’t help but find it very sexy that she had.  
“Another!” she said and he cleared her debris and brought her another log. Swing after swing, she split the logs, leaving more than enough firewood for the stove.  
“Who are you?” Finnian said as he swept the logs aside. He was building up a sweat from being in the sun and she still looked fresh after swinging the heavy axe.  
Tempest blushed and she set the axe aside. “I told you, Tempest.”  
Finnian smiled. “Tempest, you are unlike any woman I’ve ever met.”  
Something flashed in her eyes but it was gone before he had a chance to really see it. He picked up an armful of logs and made his way back into the cabin.  
Tempest felt the odd sensation of nothing when she tried to bend her wings entering the door, before remembering they were no longer there.  
Finnian pulled out a chair at the table but did not sit down. Tempest wondered why; what sort of strange human custom was this?  
He glanced at the chair and so did she. Finally, he just laughed. “You can have a seat while I get lunch cooking. You must be tired after all the wood cutting.”  
“Oh, no,” she replied. “I would very much like to help with lunch cooking.”  
“Okay, why don’t you grab the chicken out of the ice box?”  
Tempest nodded and wandered in the general direction Finnian had looked. She opened a cupboard door and looked inside, wearily. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to catch a chicken once she let it out of the box.  
Finnian watched her with amusement but couldn’t help but wonder how she seemed so clueless about many things but yet so capable when taught. He took a step toward her and opened the door, pulling out the meat wrapped in paper and handing it to her.  
She looked confused down at the package but didn’t say anything. Maybe chicken meant something different to humans.  
Finnian picked up a couple logs he’d deposited by the stove and placed a couple in the compartment. Tempest watched as he peeled some bark off and put it under the logs. Then he took a tiny twig with a red tip and stroke it along the edge of the stove.  
“Oh!” Tempest exclaimed as she stumbled back as the flame came to life on top of the tiny stick.  
Finnian lit the fire and once it was going he closed the small door.  
Preparation of lunch was unlike any other meal Tempest had seen. All of the meals she’d ever eaten only consisted of washing the food, and occasionally mixing berries together. What Finnian was doing was complex and fascinating. He took the chicken, which was unlike anything she’d ever seen as well. It looked slimy and unappetizing but then he put it into a pan, and he began to add things as it sat on top of the hot stove. The smell filled the whole room and before long, the slimy meal looked and smelled delicious.  
“Please tell me you’ve had wine before,” Finnian asked as he pulled a bottle from the cupboard.  
“Okay, I have had wine before,” Tempest responded unsure why he’d wanted her to say that.  
“Had I known that, we would have started here. Of course wine before chopping wood might not have had the same results.”  
He pulled two glasses down from the shelf, different from the one he gave her earlier with water. These looked like a flower with a stem, and when he poured the bright red liquid into them, they reminded her of a rose.  
He handed her a glass and she smiled, fairly certain that she could drink it but waiting for him to do it first in case she was wrong. He poured his own glass and then took a sip before placing it on the counter and dishing the lunch onto some plates. Instead of placing them on the table, he smiled at her.  
“Can you grab my wine?” He took the plates over in front of the fireplace and set them down on a small table. He grabbed a couple of pillows from the couch and set them up.  
Tempest smiled as she sat down, handing him back his glass and she took a small sip of the liquid. It tasted sweet but with a bite. It was unlike anything she’d ever tasted and she took a larger sip.  
“Slow down on that, it can pack a punch,” Finnian said with a chuckle.  
Tempest shyly put her glass down, and picked up the fork, watching and learning quickly from Finnian how she was supposed to eat her meal. Warm food was nearly as good as the wine. So many flavors dancing on her tongue at once.  
“This is very good,” she said as she licked her lips and she noticed that Finnian’s eyes darted down to her tongue as she did.  
“I’m glad you like it,” he replied.  
They sat and talked, filling their wine glasses long after lunch was finished. Tempest felt at ease with him even though her head felt like it became lighter and lighter as the afternoon wore on.  
“The food was great, but I think I love the wine the best,” Tempest said, giggling.  
“I think maybe it might be time to switch to water,” he replied.  
When she looked up at him, she noticed the way his eyes watched her. Dark and filled with something she wasn’t quite sure she understood. His gaze made her feel tingly and light, and her eyes ducked down.  
Finnian reached over and pushed her hair back out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, and that’s when he felt the point.  
Tempest gasped, his fingers brushing over the peak of her ear sent shocks right through her body.  
“Your ears,” he whispered, studying the strange shape.  
It took Tempest a moment to realize, and then she darted back and pulled the hair over her ear.  
“Who are you?” he asked again, nothing making sense in his mind. His eyes flickered over her face as his brain tried to put together the pieces.  
“Please,” Tempest replied. “I can’t tell you.” She felt the panic she had when she first saw Finnian. Humans were a danger to her kind, but this time the fear was more at what she was about to lose. Her one day, free and impossible, and now that she’d met him, she wanted it more than anything.  
Finnian reached up and brushed her hair back again as she sat frozen. His fingertips brushed over the lobe and then up to the peak, and Tempest couldn’t help the moan that escaped her.  
“You are something more than human.” She wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement, but the look in his eyes made her heart race. And her own wide eyes begged him to stop, to not pursue her secret. “How long?” he asked. “How long until you go back to wherever you came from?”  
“Tomorrow morning,” Tempest answered with a lump in her throat.  
“Then let’s not waste what time we have.”  
Before Tempest could respond, Finnian’s lips were on hers. The kiss was different from the one they’d shared earlier. There was something more behind it, a new desperation that filled them both. She had asked for everything and now the time seemed too short.  
The fire of the kiss remained within even as it slowed. He pulled back and his eyes stayed on hers as he untied the belt from around her waist. Not wanting to be left out of the discovery, Tempest moved to her knees and she began to unfasten his shirt.  
Tempest’s touch made him shiver, it was soft and delicate but there was something else fueling it. Like her kisses, there seemed to be magic in her touch. His insides felt like leaves blowing in the wind, unable to control which direction they flew.  
He let her push his flannel shirt off his shoulders and he sat and watched as her eyes lit up in amazement at his chest. She played with the small patch of hair high on his torso. Her eyes roamed over him like a woman who’d never seen a man before, but she was to be wed, that couldn’t be true, could it?  
After he’d given her some time to explore, his hands came to unbutton her shirt. She was petite, small in his shirt, but her curves were supple. As he pushed the shirt from her body, he laid her down on the pillows in front of the fireplace.  
Tempest could feel her body shivering; it was such a unique feeling to be able to lie on her back. Her shoulder blades twitched, feeling like her wings were still there, wanting to vibrate along with the rest of her as Finnian leaned and pressed his lips to her neck. His lips were so soft and warm as they traced over her skin, leaving her gasping.  
Finnian’s chest was warm as he pressed down against her body, his lips tracing along her collarbone. Her hands found purchase in his hair as his tongue traced along the protruding bone.  
“Oh,” her eyes widened. She had never considered herself an innocent being. She was always getting into trouble when she was young, but the feelings that were being stirred in her as Finnian kissed his way down over her breast made her feel like there was other knowledge to be had.  
Tempest was nothing if not an eager student. She pushed back on him until he rolled, he looked at her confused, but the look changed as she moved over him and straddled his waist. She started at his neck, just as he’d done on her, placing soft kisses down his neck. He laughed softly when her tongue slid over his collarbone.  
Her lips brushed down across his chest, as he’d teased her breasts. “Men don’t necessarily like the same things…” She swiped her tongue across his nipple. “Never mind,” he retorted, his voice shaky.  
Tempest looked up, feeling proud, but the feeling turned to pleasure as his hands started to move along her body again. They took their time, discovering each place the other liked to be touched; Tempest found her lower back being kissed was nearly too much to handle and Finnian liked to have his nipples licked.  
“That was amazing,” Tempest said, panting, laying underneath him again.  
“We aren’t done,” he replied, his voice a bit deeper than it was a moment ago.  
Before Tempest could ask, she felt him press against her entrance and her legs lifted up and hooked around his hips in response.  
“We don’t have to go any further,” Finnian reminded her, it was clear she’d never been with a man, and he didn’t want her to have regrets before her wedding. A fact he was trying to push away, knowing how much it would hurt when she left. He was already quite fond of her, and that was before she started letting him touch her.  
Tempest pulled herself up with her legs, feeling him slid into her. He was so large inside of her, she could feel every inch of him. Her breath was ragged and she shook as he looked at her wide eyed, not having expected her to take him so willingly.  
“Why aren’t you moving? It feels like it would be better if you moved,” Tempest whispered, looking up at him. He barked out a laugh and Tempest moaned, the sound making him kick inside of her.  
He began lifting and lowering his hips. “You’re right, much better when I move,” he replied, his eyes held a twinkle of mirth.  
Tempest moved her arms under his, wrapping herself completely around him. If Finnian thought her kiss was magical, being inside her was transcendent. She fit him so perfectly, the way she moved, it was as if they were made to give each other maximum pleasure. There were soft moans, and sweet kisses but no words as they moved perfectly in unison toward their climax. Even after they’d both been spent, nothing was spoken.  
Finnian laid on his back with Tempest curled against his side, her head on his chest. She never knew she could feel something so close to flying without her wings. Her lips curled up in a satisfied smile as she brushed her fingers along his stomach.  
“Are you sure you have to go?” he asked, and knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say. The soft moment broken and a tension moving into the room.  
“I’m afraid so,” she said, her voice sounding sad as well.  
“What if you don’t go back?”  
“Tomorrow morning, whether I leave this house or stay here, something will change and we won’t be able to be together.”  
Finnian studied her face, wanting to ask so much more but seeing the pain he was causing by doing so. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.  
“I will never forget you, Finnian,” she whispered.  
“I will never forget you either, Tempest.”  
They both fought it, but before long, they were asleep. 

 

Tempest watched through the window as Finnian woke. He stretched, his lip curved up as he rolled to the place she had occupied only minutes before. He was beautiful, even when his brow furrowed and he opened his eyes to look for her. The first time he spoke her name, she couldn’t hear him through the glass, but when there was no answer, he called louder. She knew he likely wouldn’t see her standing on the window sill, but she still couldn’t help herself, she tucked her body behind the wood dividing the window. Her wings tucked down along her back and they felt strange to her now. 

She held her breath, waiting to see if he’d call again. When it became quiet, she chanced a peek around the edge again and peered into the room only to find it empty. Then a bang of the front door opening in a rush caused her to jump, her wings expanding and she darted into the wood pile. 

“Tempest,” he called as he looked around in earnest. 

He caught sight of his shirt lying on the ground and he walked over to pick it up. He held it against his chest as his eyes scanned the wood looking for her. 

Tempest wanted to fly out, to go to him. But what could she do? She could fit in the palm of his hand. Even if what she was didn’t startle him, there was nowhere to go. The wonderful night they had spent together was all they would ever have. 

Suddenly tears pricked at her eyes and she wanted to fly away. She waited until a dejected looking Finnian went into the house and then she was gone into the breeze. The makeshift dress of leaves she had created flapped wildly in the wind as she sped towards her home. The closer she got, the slower she flew, until she was barely moving fast enough to stay in the air. 

Finally she landed, choosing instead to walk along the ground for a while as she watched her home come into view. She wanted to crawl into her bed and hide away the rest of the day but her luck would not have it. 

“Tempy!” Ambrosia called out as soon as she entered the hut. “What happened? Tell me everything! I was totally freaked when you grew so big.”

“Can we talk another time? I’ve barely slept,” Tempest pleaded with her exuberant friend.

“Is everything okay?” Ambrosia asked, sobering a bit. 

Tempest rarely lied, in fact other than little white lies as a child she couldn’t remember the last time she’d told one, yet this one flowed easily from her lips. “Yeah, everything’s great. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”

Ambrosia didn’t look convinced, but she acquiesced, leaving her friend. 

Tempest crawled into her small bed, finding herself longing to be able to lie on her back again. She sighed softly and then drifted off to sleep. 

 

“Wake up, sleepy head,” a male voice pulled her out of her slumber. Tempest knew immediately it was not Finnan but she let her mind pretend for just a moment before she opened her eyes to her betrothed standing at the door. 

She smiled at her friend but it didn’t reach her eyes. Her legs shifted off the bed and she stood. 

“Good morrow, Draevan.”

“Good morrow, Tempest.”

Tempest felt a pull within her and it felt like a stab in the gut. She let out a breath, pushing it away. The man before her was well suited for her. Her fortunate circumstances had always been presented as such to her. How lucky to have such a fine and kind man, how handsome a match he was. His face was pleasing but so different from the one she’d kissed the night before. She looked at Draevan and could not imagine exploring his body. Just the thought of tasting his flesh made her stomach turn.

“What is it?” he asked, taking a step toward her. “Are you not feeling well?”

“Truth, I am not. I think we should postpone the wedding,” she said before she could think. 

Draevan did not look as surprised as she’d expected, more cautious than anything. 

“If we do not wed on the equinox, we must wait til the next. That is a half year.”

Royal fairy weddings could only take place on two days of the year. It was tradition. Asking Draevan to postpone meant a long wait until they could be wed. She needed that time. She could not marry another when the feel of Finnian was still so fresh. A half of a year was enough time to get him out of her system. 

“I know, please?” she whispered. 

“Tempest, we have been friends many years now. I can tell something is wrong. What is it? Am I not the man you want?”

It was a strange question, not one that was asked of any fairy. You didn’t think about what you wanted because the choice was not yours. Draevan seemed to catch his mistake and he ran his hand through his white locks. 

“Am I the woman you want?” she countered, stepping toward him. 

“You are a fine match and a lovely woman.” Although his words were sincere, she could see that they were also practiced. 

“But am I your match?” 

“You are the match made for me, as I am the match made for you,” he replied, confused. 

“But what if you could make your own match? Would it be I who you chose?”

Tempest expected him to be baffled, but instead she saw something in his eyes that told her he had thought of it, and it wasn’t her. 

“Draevan, you have been a wonderful friend and I treasure that. I want you to be happy.”

“I am content to have our life, Tempest. You have always been there for me.”

She held out her hand and took his. “I would be content to share my life with you. But I have discovered I wish to be more than content. I want to be excited and filled with joy and fear. I want to live life on my own terms. I want that for you, too.”

“What do we tell everyone?”

Tempest smiled. “We tell them that the new king will be choosing a bride of his choice. That it’s time for new rules and new traditions.”

Draevan smiled back. “Do you think they will be accepting?”

“A bride by your side or not, tomorrow you will be crowned king and they will have to accept whatever you decide.”

“You have always been my best friend, Tempest. That is extra true today.” He leaned and kissed her cheek and she squeezed his hand before he turned and flitted out of her hut. 

The ceremony had been easier to attend than she expected. She sat proudly as she watched her friend announce the change in the system. She had been surprised when a cute blonde fairy had joined him onstage. She felt nothing but happiness for Draevan as the two held hands, united. 

She hadn’t expected to be shunned but she was surprised at how well the kingdom took to the change. There were joyous shouts and fairies hugging and laughing. It seemed as though the new king wasn’t the only one who thought it was time for a change. 

Tempest headed home from the party early. She had felt tired, chalking it up to the last few days being full of excitement. As she sat on her bed she couldn’t help her mind drifting back to Finnian. She wondered if he’d forgotten about her. Perhaps not this soon, but did he think about her? Had they known each other long enough to miss each other? She couldn’t be sure, but she felt something stir in her and she couldn’t help but wonder if that was what she was feeling.  
Sleep hadn’t come as easy as she expected that morning. She had been in bed long before the sun began to rise but it was now bright out, and she was still awake as a pain began to build in her stomach. Standing, Tempest took a step to the basin to have a drink of water but her knees buckled under her and she fell to the floor, her stomach clenching in pain. She crawled toward the door, her wings shaking but unable to lift her to her feet. She let out a sharp scream before her body slumped forward on the floor. 

Tempest found herself slipping in and out of consciousness, her ears pricking with the sounds of voices. She couldn’t make them out, but she was sure one was Ambrosia. More than once she tried to open her eyes but to no avail. The pain inside her only built up, pushed forward.  
Ambrosia stared helplessly at her friend. She had never seen anyone like this. Curled up on her side, Tempest rocked and moaned. There was something wrong and not a single healer had known what it was. She hadn’t known where else to go, but it wasn’t long until her only option was Willow. But was her potion the cause of this? Would seeing the old fairy help or hurt more? 

“Draevan, please. She is running out of options. Look at how pale she is. Her life force is waning.”

Draevan nodded, his eyes filled with worry. “Okay, I’ll help you.”

Together, they created a sling to carry her on. They lifted her onto the leaf and then each grabbed an end, flying off to see Willow. 

The two fairies sat uncomfortable as Willow poked and prodded their friend. Tempest had stopped moaning by the time they reached the hut and had barely been moving. Her wings seemed to wither before their very eyes. 

“Is there anything you can do?” Ambrosia asked. But she was only shushed by the old woman.

Willow picked up small nuts filled with stones and shook it over Tempest, humming as she worked. She narrowed her eyes when the nut passed over her stomach. She placed it down and went to a small table, grabbing several things and putting it into a bowl. She ground the ingredients together and then brought it back, rubbing some on Tempest’s belly. 

Tempest made another sound, louder than before, and Draevan stood up to go to her.

“Sit,” Willow commanded, and the new king planted himself back down on the stool. 

“She must leave us,” Willow said finally. 

Ambrosia broke out in a sob. “Isn’t there any way you can save her?”

“She will not die,” Willow answered. “But there is a life force growing inside her and she can no longer be what she is.”

Draevan looked to Ambrosia, confused by the comment. “A life force? But we’d never…”

Ambrosia looked a bit sheepish. “No, not you.”

“Then who?”

“I’ll explain later,” Ambrosia promised. “Now we must say goodbye. It will be the last time we can see our friend.” Ambrosia stood first and made her way over to Tempest. She leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Be happy, my friend.” 

Draevan, still looking stunned, followed, and he mimicked the kiss. “May you be blessed.”

“Where do you need her?” Ambrosia asked Willow. 

Once Ambrosia and Draevan dropped Tempest in the spot requested by Willow, they left the two to their task. Willow opened her satchel, pulling out some ingredients and mixing them into a nearby acorn shell. Once finished, she opened the barely alive fairy’s mouth, and she poured the liquid in. 

It took only a couple of minutes and the deed was done. Willow flitted off, leaving Tempest to discover her fate. 

Tempest opened her eyes, the pain seemed to stop immediately. She did not know where she was but she was naked, and human. This time it was easy to feel the difference, now that she knew what it felt like. She hadn’t known what the pain was, but it appeared to only affect her as a fairy. Now that she was larger, the pain was gone. 

Perhaps she should have wondered how long the spell would last, or if anyone would miss her and come looking for her, but all she could think of was Finnian. She’d tried to put him out of her mind as much as she could, but the truth was, he had been in all of her thoughts.  
Standing, she looked around, and recognizing the direction, she ran. 

Finnian had had a miserable couple of days. He didn’t like this new feeling he felt. He was used to being solitaire; loneliness had never been an issue for him, but now it was all consuming. He’d tried hiking into town and having a drink at the local pub, but it wasn’t just any company he longed for. 

He sat out in the yard, his wooden chair rocked slightly on the uneven ground. His hands kept busy whittling; the shape long gone and now had just become something to keep his mind occupied. 

His fingers burned, aching from the tight grip around the wood and the knife, and he wondered if he should call it a night. He stood to retreat indoors when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He paused, his breath held. 

“Keep dreaming, she’s married now,” he said to himself, turning to go 

“Finnian.”

The voice was so soft and unsure, quiet as a whisper in the wind. So faint that he thought he might have imagined it, but he turned anyway and there she was. Her eyes big and full of trepidation. 

“Tempest?” She stepped forward out of the woods. “You’re naked.”

She looked down as if it were an afterthought and covered her body with her hands. Finnian unbuttoned his flannel shirt and wrapped the garment around her. 

“Are you…Did you get married?”

“No,” she answered shyly. 

Finnian couldn’t help the smile spread over his face. 

“Are you going to?”

“Not to Draevan,” she whispered. 

“Are you proposing to me?” Finnian asked with a chuckle, feeling high and light. 

“Oh, no,” Tempest replied, feeling her cheeks heat. “I didn’t mean…”

“I accept.”

“You do?” she replied, shocked. 

“Not today, or tomorrow, but Tempest, I know you are the woman I want to be with.” 

Tempest smiled up at him. “There is so much about me you don’t know,” she replied. 

“Come inside and you can tell me.” 

“I would like to tell you everything,” she whispered. “But can we start tomorrow?”

Finnian studied her, confused that she would return and then leave so suddenly, but instead she took his hand and led him to the house. 

“I wish first to have a night of no talking.”

Finnian picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

 

Epilogue: 

 

Finnian sat and stared down at the tiny bundle in his arms. His daughter. He had been shocked when Tempest’s belly started to swell, but that shock had faded quickly to excitement. They married soon after and then in the winter the baby had come. Violet Ambrosia, a name chosen by her mother, and it fit her perfectly. She had the same ethereal glow as her mother, almost as if something wasn’t quite real about her. 

Finnian had waited patiently to hear more about Tempest’s past, but she would easily distract him when he asked, answering only with, “I need to protect my kind.”

But after several months, Finnian stopped asking. He had figured out just what she was and seeking the confirmation of it was almost frightening. 

It didn’t matter what she was, he loved her. 

“She’s asleep, you can put her down in the crib,” Tempest said, coming and kissing the top of his head. 

“She likes her Daddy to hold her while she sleeps, don’t you, Violet.” The baby answered by scrunching up her face and grunting. 

Tempest smiled at her husband. She didn’t regret anything that had happened over the last year.  
She had made her choices, choices that she never thought she would be able to make. 

Occasionally she missed her wings, but mostly she missed her friends. She was sure she saw Ambrosia on her windowsill a couple of times, but when she looked closer, the illusion was gone. 

Still, she was happier than she’d ever been. Her daughter had been born healthy, even though she didn’t quite understand what would come. Would her ears point when she reached puberty? Could wings develop? The things that worried her at first no longer made her fear. Finnian looked at her with love and she trusted that. No matter what their future would hold, it would be together. 

The End.


End file.
